The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indica×Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘GAMAD IX’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open-pollinated seed of an unpatented seedling derived from ‘Pocomoke’. ‘GAMAD IX’ was derived from plants grown at Dearing, Ga. from these seeds. The seedlings were planted in containers and selections were made for plants based on the following criteria: 1) intermediate growth habit; 2) mildew resistance; 3) early flowering; and 4) flower color and quality. ‘GAMAD IX’ was selected in 2004.
Asexual reproduction by traditional vegetative cuttings since 2004 at Dearing, Ga. and in Athens, Ga. has shown that the distinguishing characteristics of this new crapemyrtle variety ‘GAMAD IX’ are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.